What Girls Like About Guys
by FallenMystery
Summary: Fluff ... oneshot LilyJames. Started as a list of what my friends and i adore about our guys... turned into a fic, what can i say?


A/N: Hey, this started as a list one of my friends started and all us girls added to it. I absolutely adored it, so I'm turning it into a fluffy LJ. :grins: I know.

Why Girls Like Guys

1. The always wear your favorite cologne (which happens to be the one that you bought them for their birthday)

2. The way they run their fingers through your hair

3. That look they give you that makes you just want to die right then and there

4. The way they kiss away your tears

5. The way they get mad when they can't make your problem go away

6. The way they show off around their friends, even though you know you would love him if he missed a hoop or two.

7. The way they make it their personal mission to ensure that you are never cold

8. That confused look they get on their faces when you are mad at them--guaranteed to make your heart melt and the anger fade away

9. The way they always let you win any game you play together

10. ...And when you point this out to them they pretend not to know what you are talking about.

11. That smile they flash that can make your stomach drop to your feet

12. The way they call to apologize after you had a big fight

13. The way they touch and hold you so gently, as if they are afraid they will break you

14. The way they say, "I love you"

15. The way they would die before saying "I love you" in front of their friends

16. The way they kiss you

17. The way they kiss you after making up from a big fight

18. The way they hold you when you are crying

19. The way they think they are your big protector

20. The way they say, "I miss you," even though they hate to admit it

21. The way you miss everything about them when they are gone

22. The way they comfort you when you have had a bad day

23. The way they write you love letters even if they think it's uncool

24. How they stick up for you, but still respect your independence

25. The way they'll drop almost anything just to spend time with you.

26. The way they hint that they want to kiss you

27. The way their hands always find yours

28. How they never run out of good jokes

29. How they never run out of love

30. How they are funny, but know when to be serious

31. How they react when they realize they are being funny when they need to be serious

32. How they react when you hit them and it actually hurts

33. The way they watch you when they think you're not looking

34. The way they always know where to kiss your neck to make you giggle

35. How they can make ten minutes away from them seem like five eternities.

36. How they can make you feel like you're a princess...

37. ... the one that lives happily ever after...

38. ...with the handsome prince...

39. ...who is completely in love with her...

40. ...even with all of her quirks.

41. The way they try to make you smile when it seems like you're world is turning upside down

42. The way it usually works...just because they're so damn cute as they try

43.How you seem to fit so well into their arms

44...making you never want to leave

45. They hold you tight when you are scared, letting you know that they won't leave you

46. The way they hold onto you when they're scared...

47. ...and try so hard not to show it

48. How at any point they can make you feel like you're the luckiest girl in the world

49. That stupid, quirky, but still irresistible smile that tells you everything you needed to know

50. The way they can have you completely love struck, and still have no idea

51. The way they let you run your fingers through their hair whether they like it or not

Lily looked at the list all of the Gryffindor girls had made. The list practically depicted the perfect guy. Ah, the perfect guy. So… unattainable. So sought by every girl ever to live. Lily felt someone looking over her shoulder and turned to see James Potter trying to see what she was reading. When he saw she realized he was watching her, he ran his hand through his hair. For some reason, Lily couldn't help smiling. He was _so_ annoying, but she had to admit he was positively adorable when he did that. Which is why she hated the habit. Because she hated James Potter, and anything he did to make himself look that cute was something to be hated.

_Wow, I'm SO not making sense right now,_ thought Lily. _Why does he ALWAYS do that to me!_

"Hey Evans."

"Potter."

"What's that?" he tried to grab the list from her. Blushing, she hurriedly stowed it in her bag.

"Nothing your tiny mind could possibly understand."

"Oh, come on Evans! You know you want to show me."

"No, I really am pretty sure I don't."

"Please?" Puppy dog eyes. He looked SO cute with puppy dog eyes. _Gah, what am I thinking! JAMES POTTER! I cannot like James Potter! **Yes you can.**_ The second voice sounded creepily like her best friend, Hestia Jones. _No I can't. **Oh, but he fills in so many of the qualifications on the List.** You capitalized 'list'? **Not the point.** And he doesn't fill in ANY of those requirements! **Sure he does. You just won't let him**. UGH! I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER, HESTIA-SOUNDING VOICE!_

"Um, Lily?"

"WHAT!"

"You realize you were talking to yourself."

"Oops." **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

"What list?"

"Just—never mind. Um, how much did I say out loud?"

"Enough for me to know a) there's some list you girls set your guy-standards by, b) the Hestia-sounding voice thinks I fill them, and c) you want me so bad right now."

The redhead looked up at her enemy. "YEAH! So what if I do? What would you do if I said 'I'm absolutely falling head over heels for you right this instant, James Potter'?"

He looked calmly down at the Gryffindor. "Well, why don't you say it and see?"

Something inside Lily just positively snapped. "I'm falling absolutely head over heels for you right this instant, James Potter!" A tear rolled down Lily's cheek as she waited in absolute fear for his answer. The Common Room? Completely silent.

James, with that stupid, quirky, irresistible smile that told Lily everything she needed to know, stepped forward so they were just inches apart. "Good, because I'm waiting to catch you." With that, he gently kissed her tears away. She fit so well in his arms, and he held her as if afraid he might break her. He lifted his head and flashed a smile that made Lily's stomach drop to her feet.

"I love you." Lily knew she could die right then and there and never regret it.

Lily was the princess who lived happily ever after with the handsome prince who was completely in love with her, even with all her quirks. "Good, 'cos I love you too, you arrogant prat."


End file.
